Helado
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Después de todo, eras la joya más poderosa de Oriente... el único capaz de hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes (Rusia, América y China) pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y su obra 'Hetalia: Axis Powers', la historia es de mi invención.

* * *

><p><strong>―Helado.―<strong>

Estrellas violetas, vacías, sin brillo ni vida. Quisiera quedarme ciego, quisiera desaparecer todo este odio.

Fingiendo otra falsa sonrisa, una mueca más de dañina felicidad, les veo reír mientras yo me encuentro sumido en la más pútrida desesperación. Y entonces, como el resto, tú te alejas de mi lado añorando un destino mejor.

No puedo culparte. No me dejes culparte. No me abandones enceguecido por las palabras de los occidentales, porque su amor es tan efímero como las rosas de mayo pero el mío es eterno. Es devoto. Es el único que sentirás en toda tu vida.

No pronuncies esas palabras, no cambies el color de mi rojo, no permitas que General Invierno sacuda tu cabello color ébano mientras te marchas ni intentes consolarme como si fuese un niño chiquito o una nación recién nacida. Soy un hombre, un país adulto. Lo descubriste durante esas noches en que nos hicimos uno. Te deseo, te necesito, me haces sentir vivo entre tanta basura.

Por ti me desangré en vida, por ti intenté teñir al mundo con una única ideología... Por ti fui grande, fuerte, poderoso, malvado, sátiro, conquistador, roto, violado, masacrado, torturado... asesinado. Y caí en los avernos y mi jefe se rindió al poder occidental.

Todo lo vi, todo lo sentí, todo lo perdí.

Atado a las nuevas religiones, violado noche tras noche, intenté sobrevivir.

Igual que antes, distinto a todo.

Alfred sonríe, pero su sonrisa es hueca. Él me acaricia, pero sus manos queman. Estados Unidos suelta su ira sobre mí, pero mi cuerpo no siente dolor. Es como si flotase separado en un limbo, es como sentirse roto por dentro. El dolor físico no es procesado porque la indiferencia de mis antiguos _camaradas_ quiebra las fronteras de la malsana razón.

Y cuando al fin le aburro, soy devuelto a casa.

Herido, roto, seccionado, con un pueblo de pie que admira al que todo me quito y el estómago revuelto incapaz de escupir toda esa mierda.

―Ya nada importa. ― suelto sobre mi aliento ante tu preocupada mirada. ―Soviética ha muerto, Rusia se encuentra demasiado dañado… mi pueblo no me quiere. Igual que antes, pero diferente.

Sin saber cómo llegué hasta ti y, con los pies heridos de tanto caminar, me dejo caer de rodillas sobre nuestra difusa frontera. Tú me miras, sólo me miras.

Estrellas violetas, vacías, sin brillo ni vida. ¿Puedes verlas?, ¿las sientes? ¿Las odias? Quisiera quedarme ciego, quisiera abrirme el vientre frente a tus soles dorados, quisiera escucharte hablar.

―Debí darme cuenta. Nunca he tenido suerte. ― conteniendo las lágrimas, soportando el latir de mi cansado corazón, grito hasta hacer temblar a la Plaza Roja. ― ¡Incluso mis hermanas!

Te necesito. Te sigo necesitando. Necesito sentirme vivo después de tantos amargos años.

Riendo bajo, desquiciado, aprieto los labios hasta formar una sonrisa burlona. ¿Puedes verme ahora, Yao-Yao? ¿La maraña de mentiras que tejieron a tu alrededor fue tan creíble? ¿Crees que subestimé tu propia crueldad?

―Mis humanos incluso celebran la Navidad el día de mi caída, ellos… incluso celebran.

Aterrado, asustado, corto el último hilo de la cordura. Yo les enseñé a patinar aquel día nublado, yo les di las herramientas necesarias, yo tuve paciencia ante sus temores y respondí todas sus dudas, yo fui el único en caer.

Y la caída fue fuerte. Y la caída fue dolorosa.

Enceguecido, marchito, cierro los ojos ignorando a tu suave peso hundirse sobre la blanca nieve.

Eras la joya de Oriente, eras el único capaz de devolverme a la vida, eras al que amaba y admiraba. Eras…

Y con tu cabello color ébano bailando entre el frío viento, nos sellas en un beso suave y agradable.

Amor sin amor, amor helado.

Rodeándome con tus brazos, sueltas palabras que no pienso escuchar.

Eras el único valiente. Eras el que, yo sabía, iba a traicionarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Veremos algunas aclaraciones:<strong>

La Unión Soviética se disolvió durante la navidad de 1991, por lo que me ha parecido realmente interesante recalcar el odio de Ivan hacía esa fecha occidental y el parcial olvido de su gente por el 7 de Enero (fecha en la que se celebra la Navidad Ortodoxa, religión oficial de Rusia)

* * *

><p>No odio a Estados Unidos, es un personaje que siempre me ha caído simpático… pero si vamos a aplicar la lógica pura y cruda, Ivan sufrió mucho gracias a él durante el final de la Unión Soviética (especialmente cuando EEUU aprovecha el distanciamiento de doctrinas entre China y Rusia… y siembra más cizaña)<p>

Debo este fic a la comunidad hetalia - rpg - esp . tumblr . com, de la cual soy cofundadora y desempeño el papel de Rusia. Agradezco, especialmente, al continuo movimiento de roles (Universos Alternos y Conferencias Mundiales) puesto que me inspiraron bastante… luego de un largo período de no escribir fanfics.

Por otro lado, quiénes se interesen en pasar un rato divertido, pueden unirse a nosotros copiando, pegando y juntando esta dirección hetalia - rpg - esp . tumblr . como entrando a mi sitio web personal para más información. Somos, como verán, una comunidad que ha nacido hace poco… pero todos participamos muy activamente. Entre los personajes que se buscan aceptamos también a los países latinos.

Muchas gracias por leer y, espero que este sea el primero de varios RoChus


End file.
